The Original
Were you looking for Original's counterparts: Dipsy, or Prototype Dipsy? Main= The Original is an antagonist in ''Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game''. Appearance The Original is a heavily vandalized prototype, and was the very first animatronic built for Tubbyland Entertainment. It seems to be missing its right foot, and its left hand, as well as missing all suit on its messed up arms, hand, foot, right lower leg, and head. There are holes on the remaining pieces of suit. Its head has sharp teeth for its endoskeleton, on top of it is a cow hat similar to the one the original Dipsy from the show wears. Three other heads from the second generation have been connected to its arms. On the elbow for its right arm is a Tinky Winky head without a suit cover for his upper head, and to its left is the two arm segments connected to the shoulder, with Po 2.0's completely intact head on the end of the upper arm segment and Laa-Laa's head on the end of the lower segment, missing the suit cover for her jaw. When the Original is about to run, Po 2.0's head gains normal eyes, the Original and Tinky Winky's head gain milky eyes, and Laa-Laa's head gains black eyes. In the office, the Original still has milky eyes while the three heads all have black eyes. In the title screen, the Original has black eyes and Tinky's head has white eyes, and the other two heads do not show their eyes. Behavior The Original starts in the Main Area, and stays in that camera until Night 3, when he will start moving to the middle of the room to run to your office. He can enter through the left door, and if it's open, then he will enter the office, merely making a small static sound and blocking a large part of the screen, leaving after a small moment. If it is closed, however, he will bang on the door heavily, draining 45 of your power, so it is beneficial to let him in. Trivia * As heard in a phone call, the Original was supposed to be a Dipsy animatronic. The cow skin hat it wears matches the one the Dipsy from the show wears, and like Dipsy from the first game, he can drain power and activates on the third night. * Strangely, the Original has sharp triangular teeth in his endoskeleton head, while all other endoskeletons have simple cube teeth. * The only animatronic head the Original doesn't have is Dipsy's head, as it is in the office. * The Original can run like Prototype Laa-Laa can, but it has slower and deeper steps and knocking. * There was once a smoother animation for the Original appearing in the office, but it was scrapped due to many transparent frames, causing the game to crash. **In that animation, the Original had his eyes black instead of milky. *In the beta of the third game he can disable the camera when he enters the office. * When pressing the ; button during any night excluding Night 1 and Night X, the Original will appear instantaneously in the office, and if the left door is closed, he will drain power. The ; button can be pressed as much as you want, making the Original appear repeatedly in the office. **Oddly, when doing this on Night 2 he makes the lights flash when in the office. * The Original is one of the two tubbybots with a Classified Instruction Manual page, Prototype Tinky Winky being the other. * The Original is the only character other than Po to appear in the icon of a game. |-|Gallery= FNaTL 3 : The End Game Original main area a.png|The Original in the Main Area. Original main area b.png|The Original about to run to the office. Original appear.gif|The animation of the Original appearing in the office. Title a-0.png|The Original in the title screen, looking forward. Title b.png|The Original in the title screen, looking to the top left. Title c.png|The Original in the title screen, looking to the bottom left. Title d.png|The Original in the title screen, looking to the top right. Title e.png|The Original in the title screen, looking to the bottom right. 3-0.png|The Original from the teaser. Original full body.png|The Original full body image. Original manual.png|The Original's page from the Instruction Manual. Death help 6.png|A tip from the death screen saying that the Original will not harm you if he gets inside the office. Fnatl 3 icon.png|The Original from the FNaTL 3 icon. Fnatl 3 banner.jpg|The Original from the FNaTL 3 GameJolt banner. Beta original main area 1.png|The Original in the Main Area, from the FNaTL 3 beta. Beta original main area 2.png|The Original about to run to the office from the Main Area, from the FNaTL 3 beta. Beta original appear.gif|The Original's appearing animation from the FNaTL 3 beta. Beta fnatl 3 title 4.png|The Original in the dark from the FNaTL 3 beta title screen. Beta fnatl 3 title 3.png|The Original in the dark from the FNaTL 3 beta title screen, with Po's endoskeleton head showing. Beta3titlebright.jpg|The FNaTL 3 beta title screen, brightened to reveal The Original's whole body. Original fixed concept.png|An image of what the Original would look like, fixed, from Clicky's Twitter. M'tubby.png|An image of the Original from Clicky's DeviantArt. It depicts the Original taking off its hat for the viewer This looks familiar.png|An image of the Original from Clicky's Deviantart. It is a parody of a Five Nights at Freddy's 4 teaser. Original Old appear.gif|A scrapped animation of Original appearing in the Office. What you dont see cant kill you.gif|An animation of Original running to the office from Clicky's DeviantArt. Mistakes wallpaper.png|A wallpaper of the Original from Clicky's DeviantArt. Listen here.png|An image of the Original being angry from Clicky's DeviantArt, which is meant to reference this image: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/04/99/d1/0499d18e10f0b2990490f64402dbd050.jpg Time for tubby bye bye high resolution.png|All the tubbybots saying bye-bye in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. No text time for tubby bye bye.png|Textless version of previous image. Crit f0king w0t m8.png|One of Clicky's previous avatars. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution changed.png|All of the tubbybots saying "SEE YOU LATER" in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. FNaTL 1 Tinky Winky has been replaced with TL R Tinky Winky. No text time for tubby bye bye changed.png|Textless image of most tubbybots in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. Strangely, the FNaTL 1 tubbybots (including the ones from the demo) are gone, and the rest of the characters now have black eyes with white pupils. Videos |-|Audio= Category:Characters Category:Tubbybots Category:Males Category:Prototypes Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game